Field
This disclosure relates to a pressure sensor, a pressure detector and a device including the same, and more particularly to a pressure sensor, a pressure detector and a device including the same, which are able to provide a signal linearly changing according to a magnitude of the pressure.
Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of input devices are being used to operate a computing system. For example, the input device includes a button, key, joystick and touch screen. Since the touch screen is easy and simple to operate, the touch screen is increasingly being used in operation of the computing system.
The touch screen may include a touch sensor panel which may be a transparent panel including a touch-sensitive surface. The touch sensor panel is attached to the front side of a display screen, and then the touch-sensitive surface may cover the visible side of the display screen. The touch screen allows a user to operate the computing system by simply touching the display screen by a finger, etc. In general, the touch screen recognizes the touch and the touch position on the display screen, and the computing system analyzes the touch, and thus, performs operations in accordance with the analysis.
In addition to this, research is being conducted to detect not only the position of the touch and but also the pressure of the touch on the touch surface of a touch input device. Here, a pressure sensor may be manufactured independently of the applied touch input device, etc., and it is necessary to correct a pressure detection circuit for each application applied to detect the uniform magnitude of the pressure. This is because a distance, etc., between a pressure electrode and a reference potential layer is changed for each applied application. Therefore, there is a requirement for a pressure detection method capable of simply detecting the magnitude of the pressure without correction irrespective of the applied application.